best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Hush Hush; Hush Hush" by The Pussycat Dolls
'''Hush Hush; Hush Hush '''is a remix of Hush Hush, a song by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls. It is the final single of The Pussycat Dolls before its disbandment in 2010. Lyrics Ooh, oh, yeah Ooh, ooh I never needed you to be strong I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs I never needed pain, I never needed strain My love for you was strong enough, you should've known I never needed you for judgment I never needed you to question what I spent I never asked for help, I take care of myself I don't know why you think you got a hold on me And it's a little late for conversations There isn't anything for you to say And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So look at me and listen to me, because I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush, hush hush There is no other way, I get the final say, because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush I've already spoken, our love is broken Baby, hush hush I never needed your corrections On everything from how I act to what I say I never needed words, I never needed hurt I never needed you to be there every day I'm sorry for the way I let go On everything I wanted when you came along But I ain't never beatin', broken not defeated I know next to you is not where I belong And it's a little late for explanations There isn't anything that you can do And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So you will listen when I say (Baby) I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush, hush hush There is no other way, I get the final say, because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush I've already spoken, our love is broken Baby, hush hush At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent oh so many nights Thinking how you did me wrong But I grew strong I learned how to carry on Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby Oh no, not I I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give, but I will survive I will survive! Hey, Hey! Hush hush, Hush hush There is no other way I get the final say I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby, hush hush Why It Rocks # The music is amazing. # The lyrics are good and long than the original. # The music video is good. Bad Qualities # Only Nicole sing this song, while the other members didn't. Videos Category:2000s Category:Dance-pop Category:Disco Category:The Pussycat Dolls